un deseo o destino? volver a vivir
by Daniela lupin de black
Summary: las cosas se ponen lokas entre los merodeadores! secretos romances HUMOR :) RR plissss
1. Default Chapter

Holas a todos primero saludarlos a todos :D este es el primer fic que publico aquí ( es el segundo que hago :P) bueno los dejo de palabreos y comencemos!!!!!!! (gracias a Grisel que me dio ganas para hacer uno :p)

Bueno antes de comenzar quiero decir.... esta es una historia hecha por una mega fanática de los merodeadores :P, es una historia en una versión rara (EL COMIENZO ES HISTORIA REAL U.U , la verdadera versión de los merodeadores lo haré después.

1.un deseo...

Era una tarde como todas se encontraban 3 amigas en una casa vieja abandonada donde solían jugar de pequeñas (ahora tienen 14 años).

-OH.......! que lindo lugar es una lastima que los demas no hayan podido venir pufffffff ya se acerca mi cumpleaños- dijo una chica soñadora llamada verónica -.- una chica de ojos verdes, castaño claro (casi rubia)y blanca.

-Verónica vuelve a la realidad estamos 1 de septiembre no 12 de marzo!!!!!- la interrumpió Ami una muy linda y perfecta chica de cabello castaño oscurazo (casi negro Daniela: Ami no seas necia!!! Es negro Ami: que no, es castaño oscuro pero castaño Daniela: ok no me meto) japonesa (realmente es descendiente de japoneses).

-hay!! Dejadme soñar!!!!! –contesto ella furiosa

-UPS perdón pero soñar mucho es malo!! te saca de la realidad- le contesto Ami sonriendo.

No muy lejos de ellas se encontraba pensativa una chica (a unos 3 metros?) de pelo castaño, ojos pardos , blanca y con una mirada cautivadora ( Ami: y muy bonita Daniela: no mas bonita que tu xD Ami: QUE! Vero: hay Ami tranquila si solo dice la verdad).

-Que sucede Dan?- pregunto Ami a su mejor amiga

-estaba pensando en ese momento....-dijo preocupada

FLASH BACK

-Hey tu ten mas cuidado por donde caminas- dijo un joven

-p..perdón-dijo la joven volteando, el joven en ese instante supo a quien reprendía

-no hay cuidado yo fui el tonto o.O- Dijo Dean muy sonrojado nn

-n......no te preocupes-Dijo ella nn

-tengo que decirte algo –dijo el joven muy preocupado- tu..... me........ gustas mucho- BOOM ¡!!!!!!¡ (Ami: jajaja no solo le gustas si no que mucho o.O Dan: Callate antes que comience a molestarte con Michael)

la joven no tuvo tiempo de responderle, este le dio un suave beso o.O (Ami: JAJAJA Dan: a la 1.... a las 2..... a las .....)

-pero que!!!!- (vero: WOOOps Dan: el no por favor!!! Ami: Cuando me ara caso a miiiiiiiii ;;) – SUELTALA!!!!! Como te atreves – dijo Michael – que tienes que decir Dan? (Vero: hay nooooo corran ahí viene su club de fans :P)

-Este... yooo- no aguanto mas y salió corriendo, Dean trato de seguirla pero no la alcanzo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bueno mi querida amiga ahora eres la chica mas popular del cole ;)

-antes muerta, desearía desaparecer!!!!

Pero este deseo fue escuchado por un ser cuya vos dijo:

**con que quieres desaparecer?**-dijo la voz, las chicas buscaban de donde provenia pero no encontraron a nadie

**Quieres vivir otra vida?**-repitió

**Mi niña yo te ayudare**- Salve a la voz extraña!!!-**solo dímelo**

-No quiero ir sola!!!- dijo Dan

La voz sin mas tomo una decisión ...

**Entonces ellas te acompañaran**

Hubo una luz cegadora y las chicas desaparecieron y reaparecieron en medio de un jardín, era de noche al frente había un castillo, no muy lejos el comienzo de un bosque y un lago enorme.

-Donde estamos?- preguntaron

**se encuentran en Howards el colegio de magia y hechicería**-añadió la voz

-ok, esta si fue buena-dijeron

**pues apúrense que ya es hora de dormir, son de Grynffindor alumnas de cuarto año, aquí hay un mapa idéntico al de los merodeadores, los chicos mas latosos y populares**

-Bien!- dijeron las tres al unísono, mientras que se dirigían a su sala común

**esperen un momento dijo la voz, si me necesitan solo llámenme**

****A las tres de las mañana

-Ey... Ami Ey.... Ey Ami despierta!- le dijeron sus dos amigas

-que quieren??? Son las 3:07 de las mañana!-dijo esta muy enfadada

-es que no podemos dormir-dijo vero

-aggg esta bien alistémonos con el uniforme y bajamos a la sala a conversar- dijo Ami quitándose la pijama.

-OK!-dijeron las otras 2 al unísono

cuando bajaron se quedaron conversando un rato

a las 4 de las mañana

-oooohhhhh!!!- dijo Dan, pero su amiga le tapo la boca y le dijo que se escodieran, al otro lado del cuadro se oían unas voces.... entraron a la sala y se sentaron...

-jajá mañana volveremos a ese lugar-dijo un joven con pelo color azabache y gafas

-Dalo por hecho -dijo su amigo alto ojiazul

las chicas sacaron su mapa que decía: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Y lo guardaron.

-ay no! Peter ya se durmió ayúdenme a subirlo-dijo james

-que te ayude Sirius yo me quedo dijo Remus muy bajito solo para que sus amigos escucharan, pero tampoco para que ellos se den cuenta de la presencia de ciertas 3 chicas, cuando subieron a Peter, Remus saco el mapa del merodeador y dijo las palabras juro que mi intención no en buena y aparecieron 3 nombre detrás de un sillón. Las chicas pensaron que ya todos se habían ido y salieron de su escondite y Remus se les puso atrás y dijo:

-que hacen unas preciosuras merodeando a estas horas?-dijo el joven

-Errr.......... nn –dijo sin mas Dan

-conchudo- le dijo Ami con toda razón

-y a ti que te importa -dijo vero

-hola preciosa- dijo Remus ignorando a Ami y a Vero- A ya se, querías verme? Claro! Para que otra cosa me estaría espiando una chica!, pues hoy es tu día de suerte-dijo Remus con una sonrisa picara, en ese momento volvimos a la realidad (Ami: uyyyy Verónica: pobre Remus n.n Daniela: este me va a conocer):

-piérdete tarado- dijo Dan furiosa pero Remus cogiéndola de la cintura y la beso... pero sus amigos habían bajado ya:

-vaya Remus te dejo por unos segundos y ya te haz ligado a una chica- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja

pero Dan no aguanto y se soltó y........

PLAF Vero: buena cachetada amiga

-ouch-dijo Ami riéndose por lo bajo

-Controla tus palabras Black y tu tus..... aggg olvídalo- dijo vero y subieron las tres a su cuarto.

A la hora del desayuno todos bajaron al gran comedor. Mcgonagall se levanto y dijo:

-buenos días mis queridos alumnos, en especial a los de 4°, que este año realizaran una jornada con una sola pareja para todas las actividades, a continuación nombrare las parejas:

-pasaron todos los nombres y quedaban algunos.

-Peter P. Y Lily Evans

no!-dijo James bajito

-James P y Verónica P

James le dijo – tan solo un día juntos y ya llevas mi apellido-Verónica le respondió- es Pastor imbecil no Potter.... PLAF un punto para james:

marcador de cachetadas:

Remus:1

James:1

Sirius: 0 todavía

-Sirius Black y Ami Ishisaka

Ami le mando una mirada asesina

-Remus Lupin y Daniela N.

Remus sonrió y Dan susurro: este no se cansa nunca?

-Desafortunadamente desde ahora dormirán en tiendas en los campos del colegio habrán 3 parejas por tienda, por favor señores controlen sus hormonas!

Los tres merodeadores se lanzaron entre si unas miradas y sonrisas pervertidas o.O


	2. oo ahora si me fume

Un deseo.... parte II

ya en los campos de Howards (bueno si no los tenia ahora los tiene)

-reúnanse en parejas- dijo en voz alta mcgonnagall para que los alumnos le prestaran atención- se les dirá sus tiendas respectivas, habrá una tienda mas grande donde cabrán 4 parejas o.O:

-.......... y finalmente en la tienda 13 estarán: Daniela N, Remus l, James P, Verónica P, Petter P, Lily Evans y finalmente Sirius B y Ami I.

-err. ... profesora...-dijo james

-si señor Potter ? – pregunto la Prof. Mcg (Mcgonnagall para los lentos)

-quería saber si me podrían cambiar de pareja?????-dijo asustado Jaime

-esta bien pero con quien ?

-tal vez con lily ¿?

-excelente idea con lo rebelde que es, ella lo controlara

- bien!-dijo este volviendo al grupo

Paso el tiempo y nuestras queridas chicas se hicieron muy amigas de lily iban de arriba abajo con ella... lamentablemente los cretinos... y las chicas em digo los merodeadores y las chicas ( N/A: Lo siento, es que no me contuve de decir la verdad. Sirius: si claro y ellas les deberías decir las gritonas locas Ami: Haber repite ESO Sirius: GRITONAS LOCAS Ami: VUELVELO A DECIR(con una pala en la mano) James: ay solo dice la verdad lily: tu te callas Sirius: MAMAAAAAAA !!!!!! Se ve una escena es que Ami persigue a Sirius con la pala tratando de pegarle con esta y Sirius escapando a saltosAmi: vuelve acá COBARDE!!! Sirius: deja esa pala primerooooo, Remus ayúdameeeee Ami: Ven aquí cobarde Remus y Dan tratan de coger a Ami y de separarla de este que había caído.........**pelea** Ami gana Sirius: Ouch Ami: y a la próxima...... N/A: PUEDEN DEJAR DE MOLESTAR Y PERMITIRME SEGUIR LA HISTORIA QUE LOS LECTORES ESTAN ABURRIDOS DE SUS ABSURDAS PELEAS? Todos : SI! N/A: GRACIAS, disculpen no volverá a suceder o si?????? ) bueno como decía los merodeadores y las chicas no se llevaban muy bien aunque en el fondo todos se gustaban excepto Petter y verónica (Petter tenia novia y a verónica le había estado coqueteando un chico de hufflepuff bastante apuesto le había estado coqueteando)

en el cuarto de las chicas

Y vero como te va con TOM??? Eh ?- le pregunto lily emocionada

y Uds. como saben OO

yaaaaaaa no te hagas- dijo Dan tirándole una almohada

bien y bueno no te hagas la sonsita tu tampoco, te gusta Remus –respondiéndole con un almohadazo

nn no es cierto

si lo es

no

Sí

no

Sí

no

Sí

no

no

Sí

Ajajjajajajaj caíste!- dijo esta

rayos esta bien esta bien confesare..... ODIO a REMUS LUPIN pero aun así me gusta

o.O como es eso, eh????? jajajajja – dijo lily

ay lily ni te hagas la santa por que ya te vimos echándole un ojo a james-dijo vero tirándole su almohada

uno ???????? Los dos diría yo-Dijo Ami

ya si claro y tu con BLACK, no es cierto?????- dijeron las 3 al unísono tirándole 4 almohadas

así comenzó una guerra de almohadas...... y acabaron todas en la alfombra de su cuarto

-bueno hay que aceptarlo somos unas mas de las idiotas que babean por ellos de su club de fans a las cuales siempre criticamos... pero NADIE debe saberlo ok?-dijo lily

OK-dijeron todas al unísono

en la mañana del día siguiente

....-O-......-bostezó lily

-levántense flojas!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito vero haciéndolas saltar a todas de la cama

-ya voy mama –dijo Dan

-nada de ya voy es hora de desayunar jovencita – dijo vero imitando a su mama haciendo que lily y Ami se rieran

-que graciosa –dijo picada Dan

en el gran comedor

**las 4 tragando como locas**

-echta bueno echto-dijeron las 4 con la boca llena

-hola......-dijeron Remus y Sirius sentándose al lado de las chicas

-pero ellas solo dijeron- a Uds.-o.O y volvieron a sus tragaderas

-eh..... que gritaban tanto ayer en la noche eh?????-pregunto Remus delatándolos!!!! Los únicos que podrían haber escuchado la guerra de ayer es que estuvieran fuera de sus cama en la sala común!!!!

-perdón ??????-pregunto lily sorprendida, y james le dio una patada debajo de la mesa a Remus y este respondido:

-eh nada solo que habían unas voces de chillonas que no dejaban dormir y yo supuse....-dijo este metiendo la pata otra vez, pero no pudo terminar

-a si que supusiste que éramos nosotras??????-dijo ofendida Dan, y un poco haciéndose la dramática – nuestras melodiosas voces..... chillonas???- las demás siguieron el juego y hicieron un gesto exagerado de desmayo, y lily dijo:

ja! Estoy muy ofendida-dramáticamente- hum ¡! Vamonos chicas!

Estas tan loks o.O-dijo Remus, pero vio que volvían

UPS se me olvido la carta de mi amado ......-dijo Vero

Uyyyy cállate cuando dejaras de ser indiscreta???u.uU-dijo Dan

Cuando tu dejes de ser adicta a los chocolates!!!!!!!-dijo Vero-upsssss perdón!

Jajajaj Remus encontraste tu alma gemela!-dijo Sirius- :P

Shhhhh-dijo Ami haciéndoles señales para que se fueran y los dejaran solos y todos presentaron una excusa y se fueron

Eh ? Nos dejaron solos o.o... bueno quieres ir a pasear conmigo??-pregunto Remus esperando la peor respuesta pero se sorprendió al oír esta:

Vale n.n-dijo esta

Pasearon un rato por la noche alrededor del lago y se sentaron... Dan le contó sobre su hermano que era un licántropo...... este estaba muerto..... pero el día de su muerte se había escapado en luna llena por su culpa... y este había encontrado un niño en el parque y lo mordió pocos segundos después su hermano yacía en el piso. :

-uff fue horrible pobre niño sabes ? Era de mi edad no sabes todo lo que le debo-dijo esta triste

-Remus se había dado cuenta que el de la historia era el!!! El niño atacado en un parque por un licántropo cuyo acompañante era una niña!!! Pero este se limito a decir- estoy seguro que aquella persona no te echaría la culpa .... lo se..-dijo este y la abrazo ... –te quiero

-no juegues conmigo Remus ...-dijo esta soltándose

-no lo hago es enserio te quiero mi ojos son solo para ti –dijo este con voz suave (lily: mentiroso ) y la volvió a abrazar suavemente (Vero: **karaoke** suavemente be-sa-me que yo quiero sentir tus labios besándote otra vez .. suavemente be-sa-me **esa boca!** que yo quiero sentir tus labios besándote otras vez bailando como loca y cantando haciendo la finta de que tiene un micrófono)

ya en el cuarto de las chicas

-uyyyyy jajajjaja uuuuuuuuu –decia vero

-ya cuenta que paso-dijo lily-como fue el abrazo?

Ella les conto lo sucedido

-jajaj oigan mañana hay luna llena!!!!-dijo lily- por fin!


	3. Todo por un pollo frito

Holasssssssssssss psssssssssss como estannnnnnnnnnnn che me demoro muchoooooooo realmente aki viene la otra parte ...... m,.......... aclarar q............ nooooooooooo no soy yo

Ps bueno yo realmente soy muy mala jejejejej y loca y psicopata (............) ya viene ps

este cap se lo dedico a ilse alejandra ps, a grisel ps y a E

III. todo por un pollo frito

A la mañana siguiente todo paso muy rapido........

en la cena

-pollo frito!-dijo sirius tragando su platillo favorito

-sirius ya callate-exclamo james

-pollo frito! pollo frito! pollo frito! –dijo con una sonrisa

-asi??? Pues toma tu pollo frito!!!!-dijo molesto james tirándole un pedaso de pollo a sirius, el cual lo esquivo y le cayo a remus, pero este hizo caso omiso, entonces sirius le lanzo un pedazo de pierna de pollo, pero james fue mas rapido y el pollo fue a parar en la cara de Dan, remus enfurecio y le tiro el jugo a james, pero Dan estaba molesta que le lanzo mas pollo a black el cual le cayo a remus de nuevo, este se lo devolvió pero le cayo a lily la cual enrojecio tanto como su cabello, pero cuando lily lo lanzo le cayo a james y este lo tiro pero le cayo a ami...... y esta comenzo a perseguir a black con un pollo entero en la mano. Asi comenzo una pequeña guerra que se extendió cuando un pedazo de pastel fue a parar en la cara de lucius malfoy.... ahora era una pelea en la que hasta el mismo prof. Dumbledore (q hace cuanto no se divertia).

en la emfermeria

-ouch!!

-señor black

-auuuuuuuuuu-gemia mientras poppy le curaba las eridas causadas por ami.

-q habrá hecho para que la señorita ami le aya hecho esto, ella tan correcta-lo resondraba madame ponfrey mientras sacaba un frasco de color tornasol y lo vertió en las heridas de black...:

-auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-señor back QUEDESE QUIETO

en el gran salon

todos los de 4 estaban reunidos:

-bien alumnos tengo 4 cosas que decir- dijo mcgonnagall- primero decirles que desde mañana dormirán en las carpas, segundo comerán en nuestro campamento olvídense del colegio, tercero quiero presentarles a Aarón senners (o.o un cuerazoo con buen cuerpo, con decirte que los cretinos se qdaron con la boca abierta... es rubio ojos azules ahhhhhhhhhhh n.n)

a la mañana siguiente

-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cheeeeeeeeeeeee lalalalallala toy felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

jojojojooooojojojojojooooooooo-dijo alocada vero

-por que?????

-pos.... por que me pude terminar mis ranas d chocolate sin que dan se las acabe n.n

-ay no seas exagera....... TENIAS RANAS Y NO ME INVITASTE ;; -dijo dan

-si, y claro q no te voy a invitar las que tengo en mi cajo........-se tapo la voca pero era tarde las 3 ya estaban comiéndose sus ranas - malvadas!!!!!!!! ;; no me dejaron ni una pero yo tengo mi..... MI RANA DE EDICION ESPECIAL CON CHOCOLATITO BLANCO ;; -vio q ami ya le habia dado vuelta a la pobre rana

ya en el campamento

o.o...... o.o......... o.o........ esta era la exprecion de las chicas....(de TODAS) hacia calor y los chicos se habian metido a nadar y personalmente te lo digo aaron era todo un papi n.n (lily: ya lo creo nn james: ejem..... decias algo? lily: y si lo decia que???? aaron es u papi y sinceramente te gana ... ten cuidado podria llegar a quitarte del puesto del mas cuero de howards james: ni loco!!! autora: ya callense)

-hola...-dijo aaron saludando a ciertas 4 chicas

-hola n.n-dijo Dan

-hola..-dijo Ami

-q tal-dijo con las justas lily

-hola-dijo vero o.o

claro estaba con ropa de bañooooooooooo (autora: ahhhhhhhh....... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.......... ahhhhhhhhhhhh) pero cierta personita no les quitaba la vista de encima (sirius: quien sera? james: si quien? remus: ja. ja. q graciosos) si, remus estaba muy celoso de la forma en que aaron miraba a Dan, a la cual le valia un rabano los celos de remus:

en la noche

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ................-estos eran los alumnos de cuarto todos roncaba...... espera estoy segura de que todos estan durmiendo???????? hechemos un vistazo................

en la carpa de los que nos importa realmente contar

bueno pues............ sirius estaba ''dormido'' a pesar de las muchas veses que abrazo a ami la cual trato de soltarse.......... jejejejeje que pillo. y bueno james estaba despierto leyendo asta que lily se movio este le dio un beso en la frente y se durmio....... vero y peter estaban secos ..... y remus y Da............ espera donde estan???????? Aa........ ahí estan , sip estaban paseando pero no exactamente ''juntos'' por los jardines

-m....... creo q ay me voy a dormir-dijo dan encaminándose hacia el campamento, pero escucho algo:

-besame - dijo una chica, Dan se escondio para ver....

-eres linda -dijo remus acariciando su cabello, dani enfurecio queria salir de ahí y estrangularlo.

La chica lo abrazo y Dani no aguanto y salio corriendo, pero claro haciendo mucho ruido:

-nos vemos mañana, voy a ver q fue eso -dijo remus siguiendo el sonido

CONTINUARA


End file.
